


Covered in Ink

by Jasrusticus15003



Category: Mickey Mouse and Friends (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16729833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasrusticus15003/pseuds/Jasrusticus15003
Summary: Oswald cleans his little brother up.





	Covered in Ink

**Author's Note:**

> Mickey and Oswald belong to Disney.

      Mickey coughs a few times allowing some of the ink escape his mouth. He stares directly at Oswald who is taking his flip flops off and running towards Mickey. Oswald picks the two-year-old human child up and brushes his long black bangs back so the ink doesn't hurt Mickey's eyes. Oswald places his younger sibling's head on his right shoulder and wraps Mickey's legs around his waist and started to walk back to shore while carrying the toddler.

     "Sorry, Oz." Mickey apologizes once Oswald grabs a blue beach towel and wraps it around himself and Mickey.

      "It's ok Mick, you didn't notice the giant wave," Oswald said as he carried Mickey towards their umbrella and placed Mickey down on the ground and grabbed a rag and started to wash the black ink off Mickey's face, neck, arms, hands, legs, and feet.

      Once Oswald got the ink off of his little brother, Oswald got Mickey's red t-shirt and helped Mickey put it on. Oswald picked Mickey up and sat down and placed Mickey in his lap and let the human boy place his head on his chest and ran.his right hand through Mickey's black fur and gently.squeezed the ink out of Mickey's hair.

      "Love you, Ozzie," Mickey whispered as he started to close his eyes.

      "Love you too Mickey," Oswald whispered back and spent the rest of the day at the beach with a sleeping Mickey in his arms.


End file.
